And still we sleep
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Drabbles de Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos. Slash. #NONO DRABBLE ON!#
1. And still we sleep

**Avisos:** _Dead Poets Society_ (Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos) não me pertence. Se pertencesse Neil estaria vivo, ele e o Todd comprariam uma casinha branca com jardim – com o dinheiro que ganhariam com suas respectivas carreiras de ator e poeta – e viveriam felizes e _gays_ para sempre. Todos os direitos a Touchstone Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Peter Weir, Tom Schulman, enfim todo mundo que tem o direito legal sobre o filme.

Contém slash (relacionamento homossexual masculino). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Menos dor de cabeça para você e para mim, não concorda?

Aos que gostam, boa leitura!

* * *

**And still we sleep... ¹**

**Por**: _Mi-chan_

**Resumo:** Drabble de Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos. Slash.

Deitou na cama vazia, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro. Se respirasse fundo ainda era possível sentir o cheiro _dele_ impregnado em toda cama. Se fechasse os olhos quase podia sentir sua presença, seu calor. Podia até ouvir sua voz, a lhe dizer algo ininteligível, naquele tom alegre o qual conhecia tão bem.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Não, não queria abrir os olhos e ver que tudo aquilo era somente um devaneio. Que estava sozinho naquele quarto, pois _ele_ se fora. Se fora deixando apenas lembranças felizes e uma atuação excelente.

Além de um completo vazio em seu coração.

* * *

**Nota: ¹ - **"And still we sleep" é um trecho do poema que o personagem Todd Anderson escreve (e, numa cena extra do filme, lê para os colegas).

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Olá pessoas!! Faz tempo, né??_

_Pra ser sincera eu tenho esse drabble pronto desde 06/02/2009, mas até ontem eu não sabia que era um drabble. #gota# Escrevi numa época em que estava obsecada por Dead Poets Society e simplesmente esqueci de sua existência. Encontrei-o ontem e decidi contar quantas palavras tinha, pois parecia um bom drabble. E, para minha surpresa, tinha 100 palavras exatas! Juro que nem tinha contado quando escrevi pela primeira vez._

_Não sei se isso é um retorno, mas estou feliz em publicar algo depois de tantos séculos sumida. Estou pensando em escrever mais drabbles e transformar isso numa série, mas ainda não tenho certeza de nada._

_Sugestões, críticas, elogios, etc... Reviews!! =D_

_Milhões de beijos para todos._

_|Mi-chan|_


	2. Good Company

**Good Company¹**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

Todd gostava muito de escrever. Nas poucas horas livres que tinham em _Hellton²_ era comum encontrá-lo com lápis e caderno em mãos; o rosto franzido em concentração enquanto o lápis corria pelo papel, fazendo seu característico som.

Os demais membros da Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos normalmente passavam reto, sem querer interromper o colega, imerso no mundo das ideias.

Apenas Neil fugia à regra. Sentava ao lado do amigo, observando em silêncio, sem jamais lançar um olhar ao bendito caderno.

Ninguém sabia, mas os melhores poemas de Todd eram aqueles escritos quando Nei Perry estava ao seu lado, naquela muda contemplação.

* * *

**Notas:** ¹-Título da fic foi inspirado na música _Good Company_ do Queen.

²- Trocadilho com _Welton_ (o nome da Academia de Garotos do filme) e _Hell_ (inferno em inglês).

**

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora: **_E não é que eu consegui escrever outro drabble?? Eu sinceramente achei que seria uma só... Estou orgulhosa de mim xDD_

_Sabe, é tão bom ver que o fandom de Dead Poets em português está crescendo /o/ Já tem três fanfics (esse humilde projeto incluso) em nosso idioma #comemora#_

_Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos reviews maravilhosos!!_

_Até mais_

_|Mi-chan|_


	3. Seize the night

**Seize the night**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

Neil tinha uma pequena mania desconhecida por seus colegas da Academia Welton.

Observar seu colega de quarto dormir.

Todd não fazia idéia do quão _encantador_ era durante o sono. Os cabelos loiros em desalinho, o rosto livre de preocupações, a respiração cadenciada, os lábios entreabertos, a pedirem por um beijo.

Às vezes, não resistindo à tamanha tentação, Neil pousava suavemente seus lábios sobre os de Todd, assustando-se com o barulho ensurdecedor de seu próprio coração; não desejava acordá-lo.

Na maioria das vezes, entretanto, apenas o observava por longos minutos, até sentir-se exausto e arrastar-se até a cama.

Exausto, mas feliz.

* * *

**Comentários da autora: **_Consegui escrever mais um!! #comemora# E dessa vez com o Neil (eu amo esse cara xDD). Estou feliz demais para falar qualquer outra coisa._

_Obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos. Obrigada especialmente a Maru (minha irmãzinha) e Ai Linna-chan pelo apoio e a Blodeu-sama, pois foi por causa da fic dela (Anjo de Puck, recomendadíssima) que me apaixonei definitivamente por esse fandom =D_

_Até mais!!_

_|Mi-chan|_


	4. Aerodynamic

**Aerodynamic**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

Todd _detestava_ aniversários desde que se entendia por gente.

Seja porque seu irmão sempre ganhava uma enorme festa ou porque muitas vezes seus pais sequer se lembravam do dia em que ele nasceu, ou de lhe comprar um presente, Todd decidira jamais contar a ninguém quando era seu aniversário –se pudesse ele mesmo esqueceria a data.

Muitos anos se passaram, há tempos não morava com os pais, e, até hoje, a única lembrança realmente feliz que tinha de seu aniversário envolvia a gélida Academia Welton, um kit de escritório voador –incrivelmente aerodinâmico –e _ele_, seu colega de quarto, Neil Perry.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Esse e o próximo drabble eu escrevi no mesmo dia - acho que estava com um mini surto de inspiração. Espero que gostem._

_Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham essa humilde série =D_

_Até mais!!_

_|Mi-chan|_


	5. Too late

**Too late**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

Gostaria de ter dito que o amava. De tê-lo beijado, de sentir a maciez e o gosto daqueles lábios pelo menos uma vez.

Talvez se tivesse a coragem necessária para expor os sentimentos que guardara com tanto zelo, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Mas era tarde demais.

_Neil se fora_.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Escrevi esse drabble hoje. Ele tem apenas 50 palavras e foi escrito num momento em que me identifiquei muito com o Todd, porém por razões diferentes._

_Beijos e, como sempre, muito obrigada pelo apoio =D_

_|Mi-chan|_


	6. No

**No...**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

-Eu posso cuidar de mim muito bem, ok?

Mentira. Sabia que Todd não percebera a enorme mentira que acabara de dizer. Ele não _podia_ cuidar de si próprio. Não ainda. Neil sabia bem disso.

Todd era _frágil_. Enquanto não conseguisse romper a barreira imposta por sua timidez, não estaria apto a cuidar de si próprio.

-Não.

-O que quer dizer com 'não'?

Viu a expressão surpresa do outro e não pode deixar de sorrir. Havia tantas coisas que queria dizer... Mas a única resposta que pode dar foi:

-Não...

Antes de arrancar o caderno das mãos dele e sair correndo.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Drabble escrito no mesmo dia que "Aerodynamic". Demorei para publicá-lo pois achei que "Too Late" ficaria melhor antes._

_Muitíssimo obrigada aos que acompanham essa série (que ainda não sei se será pequena ou grande)._

_Beijinhos para todos!_

_Até mais =D_

_|Mi-chan|_


	7. True Colors

**True Colors¹**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

Foi ali, na aula de Mr Keating, que viu Todd pela primeira vez. Sem a costumeira insegurança, nem o pânico de se expor.

Naquele simples poema Neil vislumbrou a _alma_ de seu colega de quarto. Enxergou suas verdadeiras cores. Percebeu que não havia mais dúvidas.

Realmente se apaixonara por Todd Anderson.

**

* * *

**

Nota: ¹-

Título inspirado na música _True Colors_, cantada por Phil Collins.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Diferente das vezes anteriores o título do drabble surgiu primeiro e a idéia depois. Quando fui contar as palavras percebi que tinha exatamente 50. Por isso cá está!!_

_Beijos e, como sempre, obrigada pelo apoio!!_

_|Mi-chan|_


	8. Understanding Poetry

**Understanding Poetry**

**Por: |Mi-chan|**

Os outros não compreendiam – nem teriam como compreender, de qualquer forma –, mas ele estava lá. Sempre estava. Sentia sua presença em cada verso que compunha, em cada rima, em cada suspiro de criatividade que, efêmero como era, escapava rápido demais para poder desfrutá-lo como devia.

Sim, a cada novo dia que surgisse, enquanto respirasse e enquanto a poesia continuasse a guiar seus passos, Neil estaria lá de algum modo. Para lembrá-lo que, embora ele não esteja mais ali em corpo, sua alma permaneceria viva enquanto ainda existirem pessoas que o amaram. E Todd o amara (e ainda amava) intensamente.

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_Já tinha esse drabble escrito desde abril, porém ele estava muito pequeno e só agora consegui um tempinho para aumentá-lo. Acho que vou precisar assistir ao filme novamente, pois quem sabe assim surge mais um pouco de inspiração, né?_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que lêem essa humilde série, feita por uma "escritora" tão irregular quanto eu. Vocês tornam meu dia ainda melhor, de verdade._

_Beijos e até mais, se a inspiração permitir._

_|Mi-chan|_


	9. Carpe Diem

**Carpe Diem**

_**Por:**__ |Mi-chan|_

– Admita, você gosta dele.

– Claro que gosto, Charlie! Ele é meu amigo, afinal.

– Não se faça de ingênuo, Neil. Você entendeu perfeitamente o que quis dizer...

Neil passou as mãos pelos cabelos e um suspiro frustrado saiu de seus lábios.

– Nem tente negar – avisou Charlie – Eu não sou cego. Já reparei como você o olha.

– Da mesma forma que eu percebi o jeito que você olha pro Knox.

Foi a vez de Charlie suspirar.

– É diferente... Ele gosta da Chris. Não tenho chance – disse, amargo – Você tem.

– Opa! – exclamou, surpreso – Como assim?

– Tá na cara que Todd está louco por você. Só você não percebeu ainda... Ou já percebeu, mas não teve coragem de tomar uma atitude.

– Não sei, Charlie... – principiou, inseguro.

– A decisão é sua...

– Façamos um trato, então – sugeriu – Se você tentar com o Knox, faço o mesmo com o Todd. Ok?

Charlie encarou o amigo, como se refletisse a respeito.

– _Carpe Diem_ – respondeu, estendendo a mão para selar o pacto.

Neil sorriu, retribuindo o gesto.

– _Carpe Diem_.

* * *

_**Comentários da autora**__: Drabble escrito dentro do ônibus, num surto repentino. Só Deus sabe como consegui decifrar o que tava escrito no original (tentem escrever num ônibus em movimento e vocês saberão o que passei)._

_Charlie/Knox é outro par que eu gosto muito (come on, vocês realmente acreditam que o fato do Charlie ter levado garotas até a caverna bem na noite que Knox ia a uma festa por causa da Chris foi coincidência? Eu não acho xD) Minha irmãzinha pediu e eu demorei, mas escrevi "algo" sobre eles._

_Haverão drabbles sobre o que acontece após esse pacto? Só o tempo e a inspiração dirão. Já estou feliz demais por ter escrito algo, depois de tanto tempo x3  
_

_Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que me acompanham e deixam reviews maravilhosos x)_

_Beijos!_

|Mi-chan|


End file.
